demondiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Raenef IV
Demon Lord Raenef IV is the former Demon Lord Raenef. Appearance Raenef IV has long black hair and dark black eyes. Most of the time, he is seen wearing a poofy black and green accented hat. He wears long flowing robes as well. He appears on the cover of volume 5. Disposition Raenef IV is known as a very serious Demon Lord. He has little tolerance for insubbordinance; evident from when he destroyed the {Book] for using his son for fun. Krayon said that he was very mischievous and eccentric. History Raenef IV was tutored by Krayon at a young age, much to Krayon's annoyance. He was very close with his servant, [Eclipse. Raenef IV is partially responsible for introducing black magic to the human realm. Due to the bloodshed, such magic was forbidden for human use by the Gods. Eclipse assisted him by giving humans the spell Dark Arrow. During the Hangma War, 150 years ago, the Creatures of Heaven sacrificed themselves in an incantation to put a curse upon Raenef IV; the Annihilation of the Name. Raenef IV somehow caused his own death, shortening his original lifespan by 3500 years, to counter the effects of this curse. Eclipse says that the former Demon Lord died in his arms, he only became 500 years old. According to Eclipse, he specialized in written incantations, and that skill made him the most powerful demon lord ever despite his mediocre innate magical abilities. Demon Diary Raenef IV appears as an apparition whlie Raenef V, is in his altered state. He visits a surprised Raenef V and restores him to his natural state. Then he visits the Book to discuss what it did to his son. He chides the Book for his actions and destroys it. Eclipse seems surprised by his appearance, but both Krayon and Meruhesae don't seem phased by it. Raenef IV goes to Meruhesae and warns her to not interfere with the Raenef castle. Krayon asks him to leave Erutis alone as a favor to him. Raenef IV stops Eclipse from saving Raenef from the Creatures of Heaven, saying there is nothing he can do. It is revealed that he caused the death of his physical body in order to tie his spirit to Raenef V's magic and help prevent the Raenef-lineage from disappearing. Family Raenef IV is the father of Raenef V, though it was unknown until midway in the series. He first revealed it to Meruhesae when he said to her, "my child is in danger". Relationships *Eclipse: Eclipse was Raenef IV's faithful servant before his death. The two had a very close relationship, and seem to still be on good terms. *Krayon: Krayon is not fond of Raenef IV, as he had been a terror for the older Demon Lord to tutor. When they first meet in the series, Raenef almost attacks him with a strong magic, but stops when Krayon says not to. They seem to be very snarky and sarcastic towards one another. Raenef IV tells Krayon he is becoming 'soft' for asking him to spare Erutis. *Meruhesae: Raenef IV goes to her to explain the situation and make her stay out of the affairs at the castle. Their interaction is limited, so their relationship is unknown. Trivia *Raenef IV seems to be the only one to know the full effect of the curse placed upon him *Though he is a Demon Lord, Raenef IV has been described as having mediocre power Category:Demon Lords Category:Male Characters Category:Characters